


尽头 10

by zuihaiyishun



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihaiyishun/pseuds/zuihaiyishun





	尽头 10

告别的时候总来的太快，李鹤东醉醺醺的靠在谢金的肩膀上，双眼迷离的看着依然保持清醒的谢金  
张九龄跟秦霄贤喝嗨了，两个人猜拳带比划喝完了一箱啤酒，声音高的能掀翻整条街，终于在邻居大姐骂骂咧咧的控诉声中，孙九香连声道歉，哄着晕的找不到北的秦霄贤说：“旋儿，别喝了。”  
秦霄贤懵懵懂懂的看了一眼孙九香，迷离的眼神看清楚眼前人是谁之后，咧开一个大大的微笑。  
“哥哥，我好喜欢你啊！”  
一脸傻样，却真情意切的让人心动。  
孙九香下意识抬头看了看，王九龙正抱着张九龄说些什么，谢金只是看了他一眼，没有说话。  
“你别再赶我走了行不？我能挣钱!虽然我换了那么多份工作，到现在还是你的累赘，但是我不怕吃苦，我就想跟着你！你再给我点时间，我一定能……”  
能什么，秦霄贤没有说下去。  
他抱着孙九香，就像抱着一只大大的布偶熊，安心的蹭了蹭，声音越来越低，再看的时候，却发现他已经睡着了。  
孙九香难为的看着谢金，谢金摆了摆手，“你跟他回去吧，我跟你东哥坐会儿就走了。”  
孙九香应了一声，把秦霄贤扶起来抗在肩上，他们住的地方并不远，慢慢的走回去就行了。  
王九龙身体不好，滴酒未沾，他看着怀里早就睡懵逼的张九龄，眼中的光闪了闪，抬头对谢金说了一句：“那我也带他回去了。”  
“小子，悠着点。”  
谢金慢悠悠的倒上一杯酒，在王九龙转过身的时候，举起了酒杯。  
“祝你得偿所愿。”  
王九龙盯着他，眼神滑到一旁的眯着眼睛假寐的李鹤东，唇瓣动了动，一句话没有说，头也不回的离开了。  
得偿所愿的人，不应该是他。  
谢金扶着李鹤东的头，李鹤东顺势倒在了他的腿上，坏心眼的在谢金腰上拧了一把，谢金低头，原本放在李鹤东肩头的手慢慢的滑到了他腰上，手掀开衣摆就钻了进去。  
“这个姿势你很危险。”  
李鹤东这才发现这个姿势很尴尬，想起身，被谢金死死地按着腰不让他起来，挣扎之间， 他感觉到自己头枕着的东西慢慢有了苏醒的趋势，忍不住提醒说：“谢爷，这是街上。”  
“知道这是街上，你还撩拨我？” 谢金的声音有些哑，看着李鹤东眼神愈发危险。  
被这样居高临下的眼睛盯着可不是一件好事。  
有种砧板上任人鱼肉的感觉。  
“咱回家。”  
看着谢金摇头，因为喝酒的缘故，脸上的红晕里漾着情欲，感觉到头下枕着的东西，李鹤东急了。  
“他妈我还要脸呢！”  
两个人总不能钻到路边的小树林里打野战吧？  
他拉不下脸做这事。  
“不做也行，你得好好地回答我一个问题，我满意了，咱就回家做，要不然我就随随便便找个地方操你。”  
谢金笑里带着坏，看着十分轻佻。  
李鹤东被酒精麻痹的大脑一时间没转回来弯，“你问吧。”  
完全忘了谢金黑切黑的本性。  
谢金弯下腰，额上的碎发垂了下来，李鹤东看着他越靠越近的脸，胸腔里那颗心脏  
“东哥……你告诉我，为什么？”  
李鹤东迷茫的看着他，“嗯？”   
什么为什么？  
“你为什么瞒着我那么多事情？”   
酒意瞬间褪去大半，李鹤东浅色的眼眸里出现了慌乱。  
“谢爷，我瞒着您什么了？”  
谢金没有回答，他在李鹤东的唇上琢了一下，温热的触感让李鹤东楞住， 刚想推开谢金，却被他紧紧地抱在了怀里，加深了这个吻。  
长吻总能挑逗起他全身的欲望。  
手反复的揉着腰间的肉，他腰上皮肤是敏感地带，谢金的手不老实的游走在其上，触及到神经的敏感端，他身上的力气早就泄了大半，也就错失了推开谢金的最好的机会。  
唇齿相依，气息流串在鼻翼之间，抵开牙齿勾引着他的舌头，灵活的挑逗着他，像是在追寻，  
欲望也一点点的被勾了起来。  
拼尽最后一丝理智，李鹤东轻轻的咬了一下他的舌头。  
“爷们，咱回家。”  
谢金摸了摸自己的嘴角，一动也不动，盯着李鹤东的眼神格外的危险。  
李鹤东没办法，起身在他的嘴角吻了一下。  
“谢爷，回家。”  
有些害怕的躲开谢金意味深长的眼神，李鹤东对刚才他提出来的问题，很慌张。  
他察觉到什么？他知道了什么？  
还有一种猜测，他在诈他。  
饶是他们都伪装的很好，谢金依然察觉到了不对劲，也是，他那么聪明的人，从来都能第一时间察觉到不好的师父。  
李鹤东的心慢慢的沉了下去。  
  
  
平复了心口的悸动，李鹤东站在路口拦车，老北京的夜从来都不是夜，很容易的就拦下来一辆出租车，打开车门的时候，司机师傅就问到了李鹤东身上的酒味，忍不住调侃一声：“大晚上自己出来喝闷酒啊？”  
李鹤东这才发现谢金已经没有跟上来。  
慌乱从心底开始蔓延，李鹤东连忙跟司机说道：“您先等等，我朋友没跟上来。”  
哦，原来不是一个人。  
司机师傅摆摆手，示意李鹤东去找人，大晚上的，在外面游荡着，终归不好。  
李鹤东按照了来时的路，寻找谢金的身影。  
他刚才一心的想避开谢金的暧昧挑逗，却忘记了叫上谢金跟他一起离开。  
大概真的很醉了吧。  
他想。  
  
  
谢金正叼着烟，站在路灯下，一旁不知道什么时候又回来的孙九香在跟他说着什么。  
李鹤东的心落回了肚子里。  
没走就行。  
谢金看到他之后，把手上的烟按在灯柱上碾了一下，把烟头准确的扔到了垃圾桶里。  
看着越走越近的李鹤东，谢金原本面无表情的脸展露了一个淡淡的微笑。  
“东哥，你走太快，忘了把我带走了。”  
李鹤东上前把人牵着，满怀歉意的看着他。  
“回家吧，谢爷。”  
  
孙九香看着他们肩并着肩离开了，微弱的光把他们的影子拉的很长，长的无法看清，他们到底走了多远。  
刚才他不放心，把秦霄贤送家里之后出来看看，远远的就瞧见两个人坐在那里相拥接吻。  
脚步一时间就无法迈近。  
莫名就想到了很久之前，他们的生活还没有像这么崩离，虽然做着见不得人的勾当，却也过得自在。  
在被抓捕的前，有次聚会，他们起哄非要看谢金跟李鹤东接吻，谢金自然是不愿意的，没想到李鹤东直接拽着人的衣领，一个吻就直接亲了过去。  
周围都是起哄声，在纷纷扰扰的人声中，李鹤东睁开了双眼，他永远不会知道，他们看着对方的眼神，有多么认真。  
但是作为旁观者的他，看的清清楚楚。  
其实，如果细想的话，李鹤东当然早就知道，他要跟谢金分别了吧。  
所以才不顾一切的想留下些什么。  
孙九香想到刚才他对谢金说的话。  
“谢爷，以后您要是遇上什么事情，想不开了，别憋在心里，都说出来，或者您可以来找我，虽然我嘴笨不会安慰人，但是听听你的倾诉，我还是可以的。以后跟东哥好好过吧，那么多年了，谁都不容易。”  
  
这世道，谁容易。  
  
不知不觉走到了家，远远就看见了蹲在家门口的那个傻子。  
秦霄贤晕着脑袋拿着不知道从哪里捡的木棍在地上胡乱画着，直到看见眼前出现一片阴影才抬头。  
孙九香阴沉着脸看着他。  
“不是让你睡觉吗？怎么跑出来了？”  
明明出来之前，他已经叮嘱的好好的，这人醉着，万一出了什么事情，怎么办？  
“我以为你要跟他们走，又不要我了。”  
秦霄贤很害怕孙九香生气，眼睛努力的睁开想保持清醒，嗫嚅着解释说，“哥，我害怕。”  
一肚子火气瞬间消散。  
“怕个屁，回家。”  
把人拎起来，握住细细的手腕的时候，孙九香心疼之余，也很欣慰。  
这是，他的旋儿啊。  
  
  
打开门后，李鹤东就被谢金推在了墙上。  
眼前人发疯一样的舔舐着他，从耳朵一直到脖颈，又转移到了锁骨，前胸，牙齿轻轻的咬着他的喉结，舌尖抵着它不住地亲吻着，一阵阵痒意卷席全身，上衣早就被扯开，谢金的手从胸前到腰上再滑到了他的裤子里，握住要命的东西后，上下撸动了几下，李鹤东闷哼一声，含糊不清的说了一句话，谢金没听清，抬起头问：“你说什么？”  
“忘了买润滑……”  
终于得空喘了口气，李鹤东攀上了谢金的脖子，情动的意味很是明显，  
谢金笑了。  
“咱不需要这个。”  
一吻覆上，战场转移，衣服被扯的扔的到处都是，从玄关一路到卧房门口，拥吻着的两个人一路跌跌撞撞撞翻了好多东西，倒在柔软的大床上后，谢金急不可耐的把两个人身上最后的布防褪去了。  
“你忍着点。”  
没有润滑没有扩张，架着双腿绕在腰侧，卡在后穴口试探着挺进，完全进不去，谢金揉了揉身下人的臀肉，手握住他的东西又开始撸动起来，试图让他放松下来。  
“你他妈……”  
昨天那一仗打的他筋疲力竭，后面红肿还没消退，谢金还想在没有准备的情况下再来一次，疼的他只想骂街。  
李鹤东暗自骂了一句，“不做了。”  
说着就要抽身离开，被谢金按着腰不肯松开。  
“点完火就想跑？”  
谢金笑的很可恶，李鹤东暴躁的说：“我帮你，用手！”  
“不行，我现在就想要。”  
谢金再次把人压在身下，牙齿轻轻的咬着李鹤东的耳朵，“你都欠那么长时间了。”  
“被艹的又不是你，疼的也不是你！”  
没有开垦过的穴口如果想进入格外的艰难，谢金的尺寸又格外异于常人，他要真的答应了，这三四天别想下床了。  
爽固然重要，但是还要顾及好身体。  
索性直接伸出手握在了谢金的东西上，快速的撸动了起来。  
谢金知道李鹤东身体状况不允许，刚才跟他嘴炮纯粹是一时兴起，他又不可能真的在人不愿意的情况下强上，干脆也握住李鹤东的东西，两个人“互相帮助”了起来。  
  
两个人都没注意到房门处钥匙转动的声音。  
卧房门突然被打开，李鹤东跟谢金都被吓了一跳，一回头就看见孟鹤堂睁大眼睛站在那里，嘴巴都能塞得下一个鸡蛋，煮熟的那种。  
三双眼睛面面相觑，最先反应过来的是孟鹤堂。  
他伸出手“啪”的一声按上了灯的开关。  
房间内重新回归黑暗，在李鹤东脸色爆红中，谢金手上的动作没有停止，低哼了一声，两个人一前一后的射了出来。  
谢金黑着一张脸伸出手，在床头抽出几张纸巾，擦了擦手上的液体，还把溅在李鹤东身上的东西一并擦了。  
李鹤东瘫软在床上，满脸绝望。  
他现在应不应该庆幸，孟鹤堂近视没带眼镜？  
  
  
“我刚下飞机，家里的钥匙忘了拿，周宝宝的电话又打不通，我翻了翻身上所有的口袋，只有你家的钥匙，我就过来了……谁知道你家里养了个男人啊？”  
“而且，你为什么不关灯呢？你要是睡着了我就直接去客房了，我看见你门缝里有光亮，以为你还没睡，就想看你做什么，谁知道你你你你……啊我还怕长针眼呢……”  
孟鹤堂窝在沙发角落里，眼泪婆娑，看上去好小的一只，好不可怜。  
但李鹤东知道，他心里此时不知道怎么偷笑呢。  
“早知道我就去宾馆凑合一夜了……我就是省点钱嘛，我哪知道我走之前你还死气沉沉病恹恹，回来的时候就能生龙活虎的跟男人在床上和谐运动呢？”  
“行了你闭嘴吧！”  
李鹤东头疼，揉着太阳穴试图催眠自己不要动手。  
毕竟现在是和谐社会，再坏的兔子，交给他的猎人处理就好了。  
谢金在厨房里忙活着，刚才孟鹤堂说他没吃饭，李鹤东也觉得有点饿，想点些宵夜被谢金制止了。  
“诶，你从哪里找的这样一个男人啊？之前没见你往家里领过。”  
吐槽完李鹤东的“不该”之后，孟鹤堂看到李鹤东的男人利索的端出来了三碗面，顿时觉得这一趟跑的也值得。  
他没见过谢金，以为他是李鹤东新交的男朋友。  
“额……忘了给你介绍了。”  
李鹤东突然想起来之前给孟鹤堂讲述有关谢金的事迹，孟鹤堂吓得瑟瑟发抖的模样，心里冒出一个想要逗弄他的念头。  
“记得我之前给你提过道上倒腾文物的谢爷吗？就是那个‘杀人放火，无所不能’的谢爷。”  
看着孟鹤堂怔愣的模样，李鹤东指着谢金笑着说。  
“就是他，我爷们，谢金。” 


End file.
